


Boogieman

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their child doesn't want to be held by Severus anymore, so Harry has to try and reassure Severus.Then the boy shouts out a curse that makes Severus fear more than just not being able to hold his son.





	Boogieman

Albus Potter was almost four years of age when he started avoiding his mother.

He would lash out when Severus even tried to dress him up. That made it rather difficult, because Severus was trying to break Albus into wearing nice button-ups, rather than the annoying shirts Harry bought that had cartoons and the likes plastered all over them.

Today the spat was over taking a nap, even while he was in his room. Albus' curls seemed more turned than usual, as if magically inclined to show how riled he was.

"You will not hit me, do you understand?" Severus was kneeling beside Albus, trying to steady himself while he was again pregnant. "If you try and hit Eileen again, I will make sure you father hears about it."

Harry was no bad cop parent, but he could raise his voice if Severus needed it. His protective alpha instincts made sure of that.

"I don't like it," Albus said crossly, making sure to show how he was sizing Severus up.

Albus did look strikingly like Harry, but also like his namesake. The reddish hair could've come from Lily, but the twinkle in his eyes when he wasn't upset said otherwise.

Harry had a strict no hitting policy, which Severus could agree with. They both got hit consistently growing up, and knew it hardly worked.

That left Severus with very little to work with. "Albus, if you let me carry you to your nap, then I will read you your favorite story in the whole world." 

"I don't like that story! The potion is made wrong." Albus mimicked his mother, smiling that disgusting Potter smile.

"What do you like?" Severus gave the smile he had given to his students when he had taught. "What will get you to..." Severus watched as Albus ripped open his button-up, the simple buttons scattering.

Severus held out his arm almost helplessly, "Albus, you will do what I tell you to."

Albus jumped, holding out a finger, "Abada Kedaba!" He tried, only able to think the spell right.

Severus was simply speechless, his breath knocked from him.

Before Severus could demand something else out of him, Albus moved to go to bed. Curling up in his nice clothes, he turned to face away from his mother and pretended to fall asleep.

When Severus slammed the door behind him, Albus curled up in a ball and began to cry. He couldn't get the picture of Severus pointing a wand menacingly at him in his point of view, and then sending him off a building in a flurry of green light from his mind.

"Mummy," Albus whined to himself, sniffing and burying his face in the pillow, his greasy locks falling helplessly onto it.  
-  
Harry came home quietly, laughing to himself at the little baby girl dresses he had bought with Ginny at a baby store at the mall she worked at.

Ginny had been so excited, even giving Harry a giant discount. "They're so cute! Hope she doesn't look like Snape."

"I hope she does. Like a Prince."

"Princess," Ginny had corrected, before remembering sixth year. "Oh yeah."

Harry closed the door behind him, finding Severus lounging on the couch with bags of junk food. "Baby, I had something for you."

"My son's love?" Severus mumbled through potato chips.

Avoiding making Severus feel awkward in his grief eating, and also probably pregnant eating, Harry held out the pink sparkly shopping bag.

Severus glanced at the bag, wondering what it could even be. Not sex toys, those bags were always stripped. Certainly not omega products, those were as plain and unimportant looking bags as they could be.

Rolling up the bag of chips, Severus carelessly wiped his hands on Harry's sleeve before taking the gift.

"I love you, too, baby," Harry said, trying to break the awkward tension. "Uh, I thought you'd like these."

Severus pulled out a dress that looked like it belonged to a fairy, then draped it indifferently on his growing stomach. "It fits."

Harry wasn't sure if it was a joke or not, but he still smiled and dropped to sit next to his lover. "Yeah? Well, I bet you're right. You always are."

"I wish I hadn't been with Albus being reborn, or whatever curse I've had placed upon me." Gulping air, Severus glared at Harry, "He only goes to you, and your insultingly annoying friends, because he has good memories of you."

"He would have good memories of you, too!" Harry murmured, moving the dress off of Severus' stomach to lean down and kiss over Severus' bump. "God, how could he not love you? You carried his ungrateful little arse for nine months."

When Harry lifted Severus' shirt, he licked along the bump. "You still have an innie?"

Severus grew embarrassed, "Have you a fetish for everything odd?"

Harry stuck his tongue into Severus' belly button, finding Severus begin to squirm and moan at the nerves being pressed. "Only with you. You're the sexiest pregnant omega I've seen."

"Am I truly?" Severus drew out his voice as Harry liked. He let Harry stroke along his swelling cock.

Swallowing, Harry nodded and replied, "Come on! The sexiest guy I've ever seen, plus you're pregnant? It's the worst tease."

Severus didn't believe Harry would've chosen him as a life partner willingly had Severus and he not been drawn together at first by hormones, but Severus allowed Harry the pleasure of starting to nuzzle into his crotch.

"Oh, Harry..." Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, frowning when his wedding ring caught in the locks.

"Shite, hang on!" Harry say up, taking his hair out slightly. "Damn!"

Severus snickered as he picked the thick hairs from his glittery, expensive wedding ring. "So sad."

Harry leaned in to tickle Severus around his belly, gleaming when his baby girl kicked back. "Okay, now I feel better."

A scream from Albus' room alerted his parents, causing them to further worry when Albus was crying.

Harry was the first there due to his general athleticism, but also because he wasn't depressed and pregnant.

"Albus!" Harry snapped his boy from falling backwards off his bed, running up to hold him as Albus cried obnoxiously. "Hey, buddy, tell Daddy what happened."

"I was supposed to die," Albus whined, hiding his face in Harry's Auror robes.

Harry turned to Severus and shrugged. It was a bad omen, but still he held Albus up around the back of his thighs and let him cry it out. "No, you're not. You'll live for a really long time, and become a really great wizard."

"Dragon wanted to kill me," Albus muttered.

"Dragon" was Draco, who came over on rare occasions. Draco seemed happy when he got to look after Albus with Severus, but generally he avoided them due to his own paranoia about Albus being some reincarnation.

"Draco wouldn't do that. He's a changed git." Harry smiled to himself, shushing Albus despite the tears being flowed quietly at that point. "I love you, Albus." He pulled his son to be looking at him at eye level, "Do you know how much Daddy loves you?"

Albus' twinkling eyes blinked slowly, "How much?"

"A whole, extra lot." Harry turned Albus to face Severus, whispering, "But Mummy loves you more."

"But he knocked me off a tower, Daddy. Knocked me right off."

Severus and Albus locked eyes before the twinkling vanished, and Albus turned back to his father to cling to him and be rocked slowly.

"Severus," Harry tried, but Severus was out of the doorway.

Slamming pots down, Severus yanked out an easy magical recipe. He watched the ingredients he slowly set out being used to make a dinner, crossing his arms.

"Severus, please, can you talk to me about this?" Harry was still holding Albus, who was now looking over his shoulder at Severus with wide eyes.

"No." Severus moved out of the kitchen and back into Albus' room.

Harry hurried after Severus, watching Severus start taking things down that Severus had bought his son, then shoving them in Albus' closet. "What are you doing?" His eyes widened as all the pictures that held Severus faded out his person. "Don't."

Looking back at Severus, he gave a weak smile. "They'll come back when he trusts me. Only then will I bother being in here."

"He needs you, Severus. Stop being so damn..." Harry swallowed "selfish" down, knowing Severus was in more pain than Harry could imagine.

"It must be so hard for you, Potter, when you have no flaws in the eyes of your child. Pity." Severus sulked out of the room, moving across the kitchen. "The dinner will present itself when it finishes."

Severus was gone from the house before Albus could register what was happening.

The boy dropped from Harry's lowering arms, starting to look around. "Mummy?" He waddled from his room, eyes searching for the familiar long, dark hair he loved to pull as a baby when a soothing deep voice sang to him. "Mummy!"

Ever since he stopped feeling safe around his mother, Severus hadn't sang. Now he suddenly missed it. "Mummy?"

Harry came after Albus, trying to stop him from following where he found his mother's scent went.

Taking his tiny hand, Harry sat down by Albus. "Tell me what you see when Mummy scares you. I want to help you. I know you can trust him."

Albus didn't know how to put it in words. "Abada Kedaba," He had heard it enough in his dreams, and felt icky and sick when it hit him in a way that was so real.

Harry pet over Albus' face, closing his eyes and nodding. "I see it, too. And I used to not get it." He peeked open his eyes to see Albus seeming so wise. "But your mother cared for you then, and he loves you now. Do you understand?"

Albus didn't respond, suddenly leaning in so their faces were rather close. "Daddy," he giggled, "I saw you when you were a baby!"

Harry let out a fake scoff, "No way!" Clearly they wanted to both change the subject.

"You were in my arms! And a cat! She was following me, too. And a big, big man!" Albus threw up his hands, almost smacking the glasses from Harry's shocked face.

But it really didn't make sense. Why was Harry a baby in Albus' vivid dreams? What did Albus want to tell them that was so far apart?

His scar stung when Albus got too close to his face, and Harry stared directly at Albus Dumbledore's eyes. "Oh God. You're here to punish us for shacking up, aren't you?"

Severus came back in after Harry's scar tingled for the first time in years, holding a grocery bag full of chips and chocolate bars, "I've returned to my ever loving family."

"Hey, do you know everyone in this house has seen me as a baby?"

"Enough of that. It's all false hope that we can ever be given forgiveness by the most powerful wizard." Severus shuffled the food to the kitchen table, groaning slightly at having to lean down.

Harry got up with Albus, then dragged Severus with them with his free arm. "We're going to fix this right now."

He sat them all at the couch, not satisfied until Albus was seated on Severus' lap. Harry smiled at that, "See? We had a little talk."

Severus rolled his eyes, "A talk with a mere child? Too hopeful." He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Albus. "Now, we'll get to the bottom of this insolence. I will search his mind."

Albus whimpered, squirming on the lap. He flinched, and caused his father to realize something. "He sees what Dumbledore sees that he wishes he could change."

It stopped Severus from holding his wand so defensively. "Excuse me?"

"Dumbledore sent me to live at the Dursley's. He looked at me as a bundled up baby, and felt guilty even then." Harry reached out to ruffled Albus' hair. "Dumbledore wanted you to kill him in Malfoy's place. He egged you on, and remembered the look on your face. Albus only sees the fall because it ends the memories for good."

Severus nodded slowly, then sighed, "I suppose it's not all my fault, but I still feel as though I failed my baby by not being able to explain it."

"Then try," Harry blurted, unsure how to do that for a child so young.

Severus directly stared at Albus, Dumbledore or not, and said, "It really was mostly your fault."

Instead of whining, Albus started moving to stand on Severus' thighs, and reached up to kiss Severus on the cheek.

"Love you, Mummy," Albus gushed, shyly squirming from foot to foot.

Not minding his boy being so quiet, Severus grasped Albus around his back and pulled him up to really hug him. "I love you, Albus. Please, stop making me feel awful. Not ever again, do you hear me?"

"Mummy protects Dragon. Mummy protects Daddy. Mummy protects... me." Albus crinkled his nose a bit, then laughed in his mother's arms, starting to cry. "Mummy loves me! Mummy!"

Severus cradled Albus' body the best he could with a belly in the way. He held the back of Albus' head, petting over it slowly as he shushed his little boy. "I don't deserve you, not even this time," he whispered, kissing into Albus' hair.

"Knock it off, before I cry," Harry sniffed, moving in to try and get a kiss from his husband.

Severus glared when Harry tried for more than one kiss, not wanting hormones in the way of his bonding moment.

With Harry backed away, Severus stood up with Albus, "Do you want a story before dinner's ready?"

"Yes!" Albus screamed, making both of his parents wonder if the boy was perhaps just a bit mental.

"How about a tale from Muggle Africa?" Severus walked off with Albus in his arms, who was yanking at his mother's hair excitedly to try and lead him to his room.

The pictures started seeping Severus back into them as Severus sat down with his son on a rocking chair. He pulled out an old book, sighing with relief as Albus immediately calmed.

With Severus and Albus gone, Harry felt a little lonely, so he went to go watch the food cook itself. He wasn't even needed for that service.  
-  
"Am I just a guy who gets you pregnant?" Harry asked as he removed his clothes, besides his underwear, before sliding into bed next to his equally naked husband under depressingly black covers.

Severus glanced at Harry before making a shrug, "Whatever you see as the fitting answer."

"Hey! Can you not act like this?" It was scaring Harry at the moment.

"Harry," Severus began as he moved to lay his face right next to Harry's, "if you meant nothing at all to me besides a pregnancy, would I have ever agreed to keep you around here when I wasn't in need of a child?"

Harry just gave Severus a frown, unsure what to think.

"Must the men in my life be so complicated?" Severus sighed before leaning in to kiss Harry. It tasted good, like mint.

Their kisses deepened as Harry reached out to grope Severus' chest. He smacked the tiny breasts, smirking when they jiggled slightly. "Mm. Yeah."

Severus slipped a hand directly into Harry's underwear, jerking Harry while looking him in the eye. "Are you thinking of something naughty, Mr. Potter?"

"No," Harry groaned, licking his lips slowly. "I mean, no, sir," Harry started to smirk, kissing Severus hungrily.

A small hand knocked loudly on his parents' door and scared them apart with Albus squealing, "I blinked from my room! I did!"

Albus Potter had many memories, and powers beyond his years. Dumbledore's sent messenger had a lot to give his parents, and eventual little sister.

Mostly a bout of panic attacks.


End file.
